Au coeur d'une nouvelle vie
by eclairdore
Summary: Harry apprend la vérité sur ses origines. Il sera entraîné dans le but de vaincre Voldemort. mais que se passera-t-il quand se mêlera à tout ça, un veela fou amoureux? DxH.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Les Dursleys venaient de se garer dans l'allée de leur maison. Vernon, l'oncle d'Harry, ainsi que sa femme avaient une mine ravie. Ils venaient d'emmener leur fils, Dudley à son championnat de boxe et leur « dudleynouchet » avait reçut le premier prix de la compétition.

La troupe rentra gaiement dans la demeure familiale.

Cette famille habitait dans un quartier typiquement anglais, où les habitations se ressemblaient. Les Dursleys se voulaient d'être une famille comme les autres. Sauf que cette maisonnée comportait un autre membre, un jeune homme âgé de 16 ans du nom d'Harry Potter. Ce garçon était plus connu sous le surnom du « Survivant », mais dans un autre monde que celui-ci. Dans le monde moldu, Harry n'était rien d'autre que le neveu de Pétunia Dursleys, recueillit par pure bonté de la part de cette dernière alors que les parents du petit Potter venaient de mourir.

Or, il s'avère que notre jeune homme est un sorcier, et l'un des plus connu de son époque.

Il se retrouvait chaque été coincé chez cette famille qu'il n'appréciait pas et cette dernière n'hésitait aucunement à lui montrer son non-affection réciproque. On pourrait même dire que les Dursleys haïssaient Harry. En fait, Pétunia et son mari, ne supportait pas la magie et par conséquent reportaient leur haine sur le garçon depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Harry était présentement en train d effectuer ses corvées quotidiennes. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était rentré et il était déjà exténué et affamé.

Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer le repas et il serait enfin libre de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-« Pff, je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je me sens si fatigué », pensa Harry.

Il installa la table et les Dursleys s'assirent tranquillement attendant plus ou moins que le jeune homme les sert.

-« Ce soir, c'est ravioli. J'espère que cela vous contentera ! »

Le jeune homme les regarda manger limite avec dégoût quand son regard se tourna vers Dudley.

-« Prends les restes et file dans ta chambre, morveux », l'apostropha l'oncle Vernon.

Harry se précipita dans la cuisine et mit le reste de ravioli dans une assiette avant de courir doucement vers sa chambre.

A peine assis sur son lit qu'il se jeta sur sa nourriture.

-« hum enfin quelque chose dans l'estomac ».

Après avoir finit son repas, le brun ramena et alla se préparer pour dormir.

-« Bon allez hop, maintenant dodo », ajouta Harry.

Cette nuit là, sur un autre continent se déroulait une réunion plus ou moins secrète de grands mages.

Accoudé autour d'une table, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes de toutes espèces, décidaient de quoi faire d'Harry Potter.

-« Il faut l'amener au Refuge et l'entraîner, c'est l'un des autres », s'escrima un homme magnifique d'une trentaine d'année.

-« Au contraire, je pense qu'il ne doit rien savoir et vivre sa vie normalement. Si ça se trouve Voldemort le laissera même tranquille », renchérit une jeune femme blonde.

-« Je suis même du même avis que Sven », ajouta un vieil homme.

Tout le monde se tut dès qu'il adressa la parole.

-« Que l'on le veuille ou pas, Voldemort la pris comme cible dès sa naissance, et depuis plusieurs années, le jeune Potter l'affronte. Le peuple anglais et même d'autres pays, ont pris mit beaucoup d'espoir en ce petit. Je pense que possédant un lien avec certains d'entre nous, notre communauté devrait venir en aide à Harry et essayer de le préparer le plus possible à un combat contre le mage noir ».

Chaque être autour de la table avait écouté religieusement l'intervention du maître de l'assemblée.

-« Vous avez totalement raison Abdoulay ».

-« Je vais aller avec vous chercher Harry. Maintenant reste à savoir quand et comment l'amener avec nous ? », rajouta le dénommé Sven.

C'est alors que la discussion s'enflamma à nouveau, tout le monde étant toutefois d'agir vite.

Harry fut réveillé par des coups à sa porte.

-« Lève-toi et prépare le déjeuner ».

Il reconnut la charmante voix de sa tante. A peine debout et débarbouillé qu'Harry fit toutes ses corvées. Mais le jeune Harry était toujours autant fatigué et il sentait que cela n'était pas normal.

S'asseyant deux minutes, il sentit comme une décharge au niveau de son cœur. Son cœur palpita lentement quelques secondes avant de se remettre a battre frénétiquement. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu étourdit. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et se releva. Mais à l'instant même où son corps fut debout, le brun fut prit de convulsions et vomit un grand geyser de sang bleue. Se sentant un peu mieux au bout de quelques minutes, Harry le teint livide remonta dans sa chambre. Il était en sueur et ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait mais il se doutait que cela était en rapport avec la magie.

-« Je pense que je devrais envoyer un hibou à Ron si cela ne passe pas », pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. C'est alors qu'Harry passa toute l'après-midi à vomir du sang bleue. A la fin de la journée, il ne voyait plus correctement, mais les vomissements s'étaient arrêtés. Il était plus ou moins tranquillement installé sur son lit à se questionner quand un « po » sonore caractéristique à un transplanage se fit entendre dans sa chambre.

Le brun releva ses yeux et croisa le regard d'un homme magnifique. Il avait de long cheveux noirs, une peau hâlée et somptueux yeux violets. Oui, violet mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, c'est que l'homme avait le bout de ses oreilles pointues.

« Serait-ce un … ? » se demanda Harry.

« Oui Harry j'en suis un ».

A peine remit du choc de voir une personne transplaner dans sa chambre, Harry déguéna sa baguette.

-« Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous là ? »

-« Du calme, petit. Je ne te veux pas de mal. On est là pour t'aider ».

-« M'aider ? ».

-« Oui. Tu n'étais pas malade ces derniers jours ? »

-« Comment savez-vous ? Je ne suis seulement pas bien. Ça doit juste être une petite maladie de rien du tout ».

-« Ce n'est pas une maladie, Harry. C'est une purge ».

-« Une purge ? ».

-« Oui. Ton sang est nettoyé pour devenir plus pur. Tu te transforme car tu es proche de ta majorité magique. Et pour faire ce changement, ton sang doit être débarrassé de certaines impuretés ».

-« Mais je n'ai 17ans que dans un mois ».

-« Oui, certes, mais le processus est long. Et plus on n'est puissant, plus le processus est difficile. Heureusement, maître Abdoulaye et moi sommes arrivés à temps. Tu vas venir avec nous ».

-« Attendez, attendez. Pourquoi je devrai vous suivre ? Je ne sais pas du tout qui vous êtes et quelles sont vos intentions vis-à-vis de moi. Et où voulez vous que j'aille ? Je me dois de rester chez les Dursleys ».

-« Tout d'abord, sache que si j'avais voulu te faire du mal je l'aurai depuis longtemps et je n'aurai pas pris la peine de discuter avec toi. Ensuite, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de rester chez tes moldus. Tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec eux. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard, c'est une longue histoire. Mais sache que là où l'on veut t'amener, c'est un lieu secret connu par de peu personnes. Ce lieu s'appelle le « refuge », on peut y apprendre à combattre mais pas seulement. C'est aussi un lieu de protection pour différentes espèces magiques. On a décidé que l'on devait t'aider pour cette guerre que le peuple sorcier va bientôt connaître. Et puis, tu es totalement en droit de rencontrer les gens de ton espèce ».

-« Les gens de mon espèce ? Mais je suis sorcier, j'ai déjà vu mes semblables ».

-« Je t'ai dit c'est une longue histoire. On t'expliquera ça une fois que l'on sera en lieu sur. Abdoulaye protège les barrières magiques de la maison mais cela ne tiendra pas longtemps ».

-« Pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ? Qu'est-ce que cela va m'apporter ? », demanda Harry toujours soupçonneux.

-« Cela t'apportera du pouvoir et de la connaissance. C'est tout ce qui te manque pour vaincre Voldemort.

-« Vous osez prononcer son nom ? », s'étonna Harry qui avait l'habitude de voir les gens tremblait dès qu'il prononçait le nom de Voldemort.

-« Oui. La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même ».

« Cela me fait penser à quelqu'un », pensa le brun. Mais, à peine eut-il pensait à Hermione qu'une douleur intense se propagea dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme était plié en deux et commençait à gémir à cause de la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

-« Dépêchons-nous Harry ! Plus vite on sera au Refuge, plus vite les guérisseurs pourront s'occuper de toi ».

-« D'accord, d'accord. Je vous suis. Mais, je garde ma baguette en main ».

A peine Harry eut-il finit sa phrase que Sven remballa toutes les affaires présentent dans la pièce et les réduisit.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana dans le jardin, là où se trouvait Abdoulaye.

-« C'est bon maître Abdoulaye. Il vient avec nous. Mais dépêchons-nous car l'enfant à déjà commencé la purge ».

-« Tenez-le fortement pour Sven. Cela risque de secouer un peu ».

L'homme s'exécuta et l'instant d'après on vit l'étrange trio atterrir devant un lieu féerique.

-« Bienvenue au Refuge Harry », lui murmura Sven.

Harry essaya de relever sa tête pour admirer le paysage. Mais, à peine son regard se leva-t-il sur la cascade et la forêt environnante, qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde! Hé oui, je suis enfin là avec un chapitre tout chaud^^

j'avoue que le délai a été un peu long, mais j'ai eu peu de temps.

Enfin, je remercie énormément mon esclave, ... euh ma bêta, Alice Matsumoto : grâce à toi, j'ai un meilleur texte et aucune faute! CLAP CLAP

**RAR** : **adenoide **: merci pour ton commentaire, ça fais plaisir. Hé oui, harry va surentraîner. Ça ne sera pas un super héros dès son réveil lol

** mama** : merci merci, je vais rougir :) Bon, en ce qui concerne la fréquence de publication, je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines, soit le lundi soir, soit le jeudi. voilà.

**Shana** : et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira^^

**Vamp's **: bonsoir, et merci pour ton petit message. J'avoue que le premier chapitre a été posté un peu vite, il y avait beaucoup d'erreurs. Maintenant, j'ai une bêta et elle est super! donc, normalement, plus d'erreurs ou de manque de mots. je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise.

** felli** : bonsoir et merci pour ta review. voila enfin la suite! pour la fréquence de publication, je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines.

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux hommes soulevèrent Harry magiquement et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de l'envoyer voir le guérisseur du Refuge.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, ils frappèrent fortement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Sven l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce pour y déposer Harry.

-« Qui est-ce ? », demanda une voix mélodieuse, qui s'échappait du bureau disposé au fond de l'infirmerie.

-« C'est maître Abdoulaye et moi », s'écria Sven, un peu affolé. « On a un problème avec Harry Potter. La Purge a déjà commencé et il vient de s'évanouir à l'instant. »

Le veela s'activa, tout de suite, au près du sorcier, un pli de concentration barrant son front.

-« Cela est plutôt mauvais signe. Il est plongé dans un coma magique. Pour le moment, je ne peux me prononcer sur son diagnostic vital. Je pense que je vais aller demander conseil au seigneur Elendil. »

Le veela apposa un sort d'alerte, l'avisant d'un éventuel réveil, sur le brun alité et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie.

Il réapparut seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Avez-vous appris quelque chose ? », questionna Abdoulaye.

-« Le roi m'a conforté dans mes idées, et c'est bien ce que je redoutais. Le corps de monsieur Potter est trop affaibli et pour y résister, sa magie l'a mis dans un état comatique. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que son cœur peut lâcher à tout moment. »

-« N'y- a-t-il pas une solution ? »

-« Hélas non, c'est là tout la complexité de la Purge. Sven est bien placé pour le savoir : cette épreuve est aussi vue comme un rite de passage. S'il est trop faible, Harry mourra. Pour le moment, son état est plutôt stable, je vais le mettre sous surveillance. S'il y a le moindre souci, je vous préviendrai. Allez, ouste, sortez de là ! », les chassa gentiment le guérisseur.

Pendant qu'Abdoulaye alla attendre dehors, Sven partit, de son côté, discuter avec Elendil. Il transplana directement dans le palais elfique.

Après les salutations d'usage, l'elfe entama une discussion.

-« Savais-tu que Maximus est venu se renseigner sur la Purge, car le jeune Potter est son nouveau patient ? », demanda Sven.

-« Oui cher frère, je le sais bien ! »

-« Cela m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il réussira sa transition magique ! »

-« Je sens qu'il est source de grand changement, que cela soit dans le monde sorcier, que dans le nôtre. Après tout, regarde son ascendance. Et puis, n'oublies pas que je mets tout mes espoirs en lui. Je n'ai vraiment plus confiance en mon fils, je ne le vois pas diriger notre peuple dans le futur ! »

-« On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve, grand frère. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur lui. En plus, je sens que lui et moi, on va bien s'entendre ! », répondit malicieusement l'elfe aux yeux violet.

ajfsfjofovsp

Un jour passa sans que l'état d'Harry Potter ne change. Puis, lors du repas commun, un message fut envoyé à Abdoulaye et Sven. Le jeune homme était en danger et Maximus les avaient contactés d'urgence.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », s'inquiéta l'elfe.

-« Son état vient d'empirer à l'instant », lui répondit calmement Maximus. « Il est pris de convulsion, son cœur risque de lâcher. »

Au moment même où l'infirmier essaya de maintenir Harry, le brun fut pris d'une énorme convulsion, son corps se cambra et une immense quantité de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et de son nez.

-« Vite, enlève tout ce sang, Sven, pendant que je lui donne une potion pour essayer d'arrêter les tremblements ! »

Sven s'exécuta et juste avec une formule, nettoya le sang et le visage d'Harry. Dès que l'homme lui donna la potion, ses convulsions s'affaiblirent, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils cessèrent.

-« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? », chuchota l'homme aux yeux violets.

Maximus, le visage fermé, ne répondit même pas. Toutefois, il fit plusieurs enchantements, et, seulement après ces vérifications, il s'exclama : « Oui, il va mieux. Il a dû, sans doute, faire une crise, car son corps étant dans le coma, il avait du mal a expulser le sang. Il y a de grand de chance que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Cependant, je n'en mettrai pas ma baguette au feu ! Je vais faire un examen matin et soir, jusqu'à son réveil. En attendant, vous pouvez retourner manger, je me débrouillerai seul. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et laissèrent l'infirmier seul avec son patient. Ils regagnèrent la salle, qu'ils avaient quitté il y a peu, sous les chuchotements inquiets de leurs camarades.

achqcqsphfpshvpsqv

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, quelques rayons passaient à travers le feuillage dense de la forêt.

L'endroit aurait pu être entièrement tranquille, si des hommes n'étaient pas en train de s'agiter

Cette maison avait la particularité d'être située en hauteur, tenue par deux immenses arbres. Elle était finement décorée. La particularité du bâtiment, c'est qu'il était entièrement en verre.

Malgré cette apparente agitation, peu de bruit émanait du groupe. En effet, chacun était dans l'attente d'une information.

Il s'avérait, en fait, que cette jolie habitation était l'infirmerie du Refuge. Et que depuis quelques heures, elle abritait un nouvel arrivant, en pleine phase de Purge. Ce récent pensionnaire n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter.

Un homme assez âgé, de grande taille, le teint foncé et ayant des cheveux blancs, s'avançait vers le groupe de personnes agglutinées devant l'infirmerie. S'éclaircissant la voix, maître Abdoulaye, s'exprima : « Chers amis, je vous remercie de vous inquiétez de l'état de santé de notre nouveau compagnon. Votre inquiétude peut maintenant disparaître car le jeune Harry n'est plus en danger. Toutefois étant toujours dans le coma, nous ne pouvons pas vous dire s'il aura des séquelles. Maintenant, pour le bien être de notre convalescent, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir retourner à vos occupations ».

Le groupe de personnes commença à râler doucement, avant d'obéir au dirigeant du Refuge.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiendrai au courant ce soir lors du repas commun », jugea bon d'ajouter le maître.

Après que le groupe se soit dispersé, l'homme au teint foncé rentra de nouveau dans le bâtiment.

Malgré la petite apparence de l'infirmerie, qu'elle laissait paraître de l'extérieur, l'intérieure de celle-ci était de taille similaire à celle de Poudlard. Mais, le point de comparaison s'arrêtait là ! Au lieu d'être d'un blanc immaculé et limite aveuglant, ici tout était dans une nuance de bleue. Les murs étaient de la même couleur que le ciel d'été, très apaisant, et les lits étaient équipés de parures d'un bleue électrique même le mobilier était en accord avec les tons de la pièce. L'infirmerie donnait une impression de calme apaisant. De plus, ce n'étaient pas des lits étroits mais des lits pouvant accueillir deux personnes. Pour le moment, l'infirmerie n'était occupé que par Harry, qui était déposé dans un lit au milieu de la pièce. A côté de son lit, se retrouvait Sven ainsi qu'un jeune adolescent, qui paraissait âgé d'une quinzaine d'années.

-« Allons Maximus, arrêtez de vous morfondre pour notre jeune patient », se moqua doucement Abdoulaye, un grand sourire traversant son visage ridé.

Le dit Maximus n'était autre qu'un jeune garçon possédant un corps svelte, de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus.

-« Mais je me dois de le surveiller », rétorqua assez sèchement l'infirmier.

En effet, ce jeune homme était le seul infirmier du Refuge. Pas parce qu'il manquait des connaisseurs (les elfes étant eux-mêmes d'excellents guérisseurs), mais parce que l'infirmier était un veela et, en même temps, le calice de son compagnon, un vampire. Bien qu'ayant l'apparence d'un jeune adolescent, le châtain n'avait pas moins de 400ans. Et pendant ce laps de temps, il avait pu étudier beaucoup de cas compliqués voir même méconnus. C'est pourquoi depuis la création du Refuge, le « jeune » Maximus était l'homme tout à fait désigné pour s'occuper des malades.

-« Il ne risque plus rien, relax Max »

-« Sven, arrête de m'appeler Max. C'est Maximus et j'y tiens » répondit toujours aussi sèchement le veela.

-« Rolala, on peut même pas déconner ici. Et puis, je te l'ai dis, détends-toi, le jeune Harry va bien.»

Maximus laissa courir son regard sur son patient profondément endormi.

-« Je le sais bien, espèce d'elfe stupide, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit », trouva bon de rappeler l'homme aux yeux bleus. « Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pourquoi son corps n'est pas assez fort pour recevoir son héritage. La seule fois où j'ai vu quelqu'un survivre à un coma et ayant une santé de fer, c'était Elendil. Et tout le monde sait les pouvoirs qu'il a. Pour moi, c'est le même cas clinique … »

-« Attendez, excusez- moi de vous couper, jeune Maximus », interrompit Abdoulaye. « Mais, vous comparer Harry au roi elfe. Ne serai-ce pas un peu exagéré ? »

-« Non, cher maître. Pour moi, et c'est ce que j'allais dire avant votre interruption, à ce moment-là », Abdoulaye toussota pour effacer sa gêne. « Je pense que le jeune Harry est tombé dans le coma pour protéger son corps d'une trop grande puissance magique. Tout le monde connait son ascendance et cela m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il puisse égaler, voir même surpasser maître Elendil en puissance ».

Les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce restèrent quelques minutes cois par les propos de l'infirmier. En effet, ceux qui atteignaient une telle puissance, c'étaient des êtres possédant le sang elfique le plus pur qu'il soit.

-« Je commence à entrevoir pourquoi Tom Jedusor s'intéressait au jeune Potter. Il avait dû connaître son lignage » 'Mais comment ?', se questionna l'africain.

-« Vous voyez, maître Abdoulaye, nous avons bien fait de l'amener ici !»

-« Oui, en effet, Sven. Mais laissons-le se reposer.»

fjisqvhqvhqpdvqdb

A un endroit totalement différent, mais bien connu par les sorciers anglais, une réunion d'urgence s'effectuait à l'école Poudlard, le soir même après la disparition du Survivant. Deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du directeur.

-« Mais, comment cela se fait-il, Albus ? Je croyais que vous le surveilliez quand il était chez ses moldus ! », accusa un Remus rouge de colère.

-« Je le pensais aussi, mais apparemment quelqu'un a réussi à défaire, pendant quelques minutes, mon bouclier. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que durant ce laps de temps, les autres protections étaient toujours actives. »

-« Mais, qui pourrait vouloir l'enlever, à part Voldemort ? »

-« C'est exactement la question que je me pose. Mais, je pense avoir ma petite idée. »

-« Idée que vous ne voulez pas partager, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Remus », reprocha le vieux mage, « Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une supposition. S'il s'avère que j'ai raison, je devrai avoir une confirmation dans peu de temps. Mais, de toute manière, Harry est en sécurité. S'il avait été en danger, Fumseck me l'aurait fais comprendre. Ce qui m'appuie sur l'idée que ce n'est pas un kidnapping, mais une « fuite » de la part d'Harry ! »

-« Une fuite ? », questionna le loup-garou, plus que perplexe.

-« Remus, je vous contacte dès que j'en sais plus ! Pas la peine d'insister. Mais, je vous assure Harry ne risque rien : il est connecté à Fumseck par la plume de phénix présent dans sa baguette. »

-« Bien ! Je reste à Poudlard en attendant ! Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles d'ici demain, je pars à sa recherche ! ».

Sur ce, Remus se leva et quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard au vieil homme qui paraissait épuisé derrière son bureau.

qdhoihqigvhqpd

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et Harry essaya de les ouvrir. Malgré le fait, qu'il avait à peine ouvert ses paupières, il fut agressé par la lumière du lieu où il se trouvait. Un gémissement de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Peu à peu, il commença à sentir son corps mais, le moindre de ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Malgré cette douleur fulgurante, Harry se sentait bien, comme apaisé et complet ce que le sorcier ne comprenait pas.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pâteuse et demanda à ce que l'on éteigne la lumière.

A partir de ce moment, son monde de silence fut remplacé par un brouhaha pas possible. Sven se précipita au chevet de son petit protégé. Il lui décala son oreiller, tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-« Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis Sven, la personne qui est venue te chercher à Privet Drive. Tu t'es évanoui directement après être arrivé au Refuge ! »

-« Si, je me souviens ! J'ai juste l'impression d'être totalement engourdie. Où suis-je et depuis combien de temps ? »

Sven se décala et prit une chaise pour se positionner à la gauche du lit du brun.

-« Tu te trouves à l'infirmerie du Refuge. Cela fait une semaine que t'étais plongé dans le coma. »

A peine l'elfe avait prononcé le mot « infirmerie » que le sorcier fit une grimace.

-« Même ici je me dois d'inaugurer l'infirmerie dès mon arrivée ! Je vois que mes habitudes ne changent pas », grommela Harry. « Sven, est-ce-que ma… Comment ça s'appel déjà ? », Réfléchissait Harry. « HA la purge ! Est-elle finie ? »

Le dit Sven allait répondre à la question du brun, mais il fut coupé par Abdoulaye.

-« Bonjour, jeune Potter. Je me présente, je suis Maître Abdoulaye et je suis le dirigeant du Refuge. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions et Sven et moi-même ferons tout notre possible pour y répondre. Cependant, notre jeune Maximus doit t'examiner avant tout, » dit gentiment le vieux mage.

-« Jeune, jeune ! Je suis trois fois plus vieux que vous, Abdou ! »

-« Oui, oui, je sais Maximus » dit le maître amusé par l'attitude de l'infirmier.

Harry n'eut pas un seul mot à dire. Suite à la demande, il se laissa ausculter par le veela, qui le trouva en excellente forme. Enfin, il administra à Harry une potion qui lui enlèverait ses plus grosses courbatures. A la fin de son examen, il s'adressa au brun :

-« Bon, jeune homme, tu vas très bien. Dès que tu te sentiras moins engourdi, tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie. Toutefois, tu devras venir me voir tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. En attendant, maître Abdoulaye et Sven vont s'entretenir avec toi tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre, jeune Potter. En tout cas, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. »

-« Harry, j'aimerai, d'abord, t'expliquer où tu te trouves et dans quel but a été créé le Refuge », lui exposa clairement le mage africain. « Harry, essaie de ne pas me couper », ajouta gentiment le noir. « Si tu as des questions, tu nous les poseras après. Tu as déjà entendu parler de Grindelwald et de la guerre qu'il a créée, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut savoir qu'à cette époque, il y avait autant de mort que durant le règne de Voldemort. Mais, contrairement à Jedusor, Gellert s'attaqua à toutes les communautés. La première qui fut largement touchée fut celle des nains puis celle des elfes. Suite à la victoire de Dumbledore, les communautés magiques ont décidé de fuir les sorciers et se sont isolées. Certains êtres, trop abîmés par la guerre, ont même fuis leurs communautés et errèrent quelques temps. Je fus, moi aussi, l'un deux. Bien qu'originaire de l'Afrique de l'ouest, plus précisément de Guinée où mes ancêtres avaient élus domiciles, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans cette guerre, à cause de mes aptitudes particulières. »

Harry se questionna sur la possibilité des pouvoirs d'Abdoulaye. Ce dernier voyant l'éclat de curiosité dans les iris verts, développa un peu plus.

-« Hum, en fait, jeune Potter, je ne suis pas un sorcier à proprement parler. Je suis un élémentaire. En fait, je contrôle certains éléments de la nature. Et avant que tu le demandes, j'ai une certaine prédisposition pour le vent. Il s'avère que je tiens cette magie de mes ancêtres, mais nous sommes très peu à travers le monde. Après cette guerre où j'avais perdu ma famille, j'ai voyagé un certain temps. Puis, au fur et à mesure de mes rencontres, j'ai décidé de créer une communauté de gens qui étaient anéantis par la guerre, et où chacun comprendraient les tourments de l'autre. Après moult réflexions, j'ai décidé le l'installer ici, aux USA, plus précisément en Floride. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, quand, il sut qu'il avait quitté son Angleterre natale. Le fait d'avoir changé de continent ne serait qu'un plus pour rester éloigné des ennuis.

-« Pour m'aider dans ma tâche titanesque », reprit Abdoulaye, « j'ai demandé l'aide d'un ami, Nardwill, le frère de l'ancien roi elfe. Il était extrêmement avenant et gentil tout le monde l'appréciait. Puis, un jour, je suis tombé gravement malade, on a même cru que je ne survivrai pas. C'est alors que l'on commença à chuchoter le nom d'un possible successeur. Et, c'est tout naturellement que les gens ont présenté Nardwill comme futur dirigeant. Mais, ce dernier ne fut pas du tout enchanté par cette possibilité. En effet, il ne se pardonnait pas la mort de sa femme, ainsi que son impuissance face à l'enlèvement de son frère. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour guider son peuple. Alors, il commença petit à petit à se détacher du Refuge, ce qui fut une période ombre pour notre communauté. Dès que je fus guéri, il m'expliqua son désir de fuir. Il faut savoir que cet homme se voulait libre et qu'il avait connu trop d'horreur dans sa vie. Il décida de vivre chez les moldus. Bien sur, on gardait contact après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami. C'est comme ça qu'il m'apprit, au bout de plusieurs années, il se maria à une moldue qui avait eu une fille d'un précédent mariage. Deux ans plus tard, la famille s'était agrandie avec la naissance d'une seconde fille. Et c'est là toute la complexité, de cette histoire Harry. Ou devrai-je dire de TON histoire. Car, en fait, cette jeune fille qui naquit, n'était autre que ta mère, Lily Evans. »

Harry, qui était à moitié allongé, se redressa à cette nouvelle, en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il était estomaqué. On lui aurait menti sur ses origines, la seule chose qu'il connaissait de ses parents !

-« Je sais que cela fait l'effet d'une bombe pour toi, Harry », plaisanta Sven. « Mais, évites d'imiter le poisson. » Harry ferma, sa bouche qu'il avait grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

-« Après toutes ces révélations, tu dois te poser quelques questions. Alors maintenant, cela va être à mon tour de t'écouter. »

-« Maître Abdoulaye, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait taire mes origines ? »

-« A la base, il avait peur qu'une autre guerre, comme celle avec Grindelwald, débute et il décida de te cacher pour te protéger. Puis, il y a peu de temps, l'ancien roi est mort et avec plus de descendant direct connu. C'est là où Dumbledore a appuyé son pouvoir dans la communauté elfique. Il a préféré mettre le fils d'un elfe qui l'avait appuyé face aux autres communautés, plutôt que de nommer ta mère. Le comble, c'est qu'elle mourut deux mois plus tard. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas que la communauté elfique n'était pas au courant de l'ascendance de ta mère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent au Refuge que j'ai appris l'entière vérité. C'est l'une des raisons majeures de ta présence en ce lieu. »

Le sorcier inclina la tête en signe de compréhension. Puis, il se souvint de ce qui l'avait amené à l'infirmerie et plusieurs questions commencèrent à lui traverser l'esprit.

-« Dites-moi, que se passe-t-il durant la Purge ? Et pourquoi un tel phénomène ? »

-« Ha ça, je préfère laisser Sven t'expliquer. Seul un elfe peut réellement comprendre dans sa totalité ce phénomène magique. »

Le brun tourna sa tête vers l'elfe pour écouter son récit.

-« Jeune elfe, il faut que tu saches que la Purge est, en fait, ni plus ni moins, qu'un renouvellement de ton sang. Tu vomis car ton ancien sang est lavé et remplacé. C'est à ce moment que ton héritage elfique apparaît. Comme tu es d'ascendance royale, ton sang est plus rapide à se nettoyer et à se charger en magie. »

-« En quoi cela explique-t-il le fait que je sois tombé dans le coma ? », questionna le brun, de plus en plus intrigué.

-« En fait, Harry, plus ta magie est puissante plus ton corps aura du mal à supporter ta transition magique. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts regarda longuement ses deux interlocuteurs, assez perplexe sur les propos que ces derniers avaient déclarés.

Reprenant contenance, il ouvrit piteusement la bouche pour essayer de trouver ses mots.

-« Si je comprends bien, je serai un quart d'elfe ? Ce qui ferait que je sois soumis à la Purge, sorte de lavage sanguin ? » Sven hocha la tête, pour ne pas interrompre les pensées d'Harry. « Ok, je ne le réalise pas encore totalement, mais je suppose que cela viendra avec le temps », déclara philosophiquement le jeune homme.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Cela est tout à fait normal que tout ça te chamboule. Maintenant, Sven et moi allons te laisser pour que tu te repose correctement. »

Harry s'empêcha d'ajouter qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas dormir, avec la multitude de pensées qui lui traversait la tête en ce moment.

Harry voulut se lever, mais il faillit chuter. Heureusement, Sven eut le réflexe de le rattraper. Le brun remarqua que l'elfe était très gracile. Il le remercia tout en rougissant.

-« Excusez-moi. »

-« Hé, tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas vieux moi », rigola l'elfe.

-« Que veux-tu, jeune Potter ? », demanda le maître du Refuge.

-« En fait, j'aimerai ne pas me retrouver seul. Serait-il possible que Sven reste ? Si ça ne le dérange pas bien sûr. », demanda timidement Harry, tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

-« Désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir. Des tas de personnes attendent de tes nouvelles. Je me dois de les prévenir. Et puis », ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux, « il faut bien que je prépare ta maison. Allez, je file, jeune petit elfe. » Et sur ce, on vit Sven sautiller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-« Repose-toi, Harry », conseilla Abdoulaye, tout en quittant la pièce.

A peine Harry fut-il seul, qu'il pensa que, décidément, il allait entamer une drôle de nouvelle année.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, oui c'est bien une nouveau chapitre ! Enfin ! je m'excuse pour cette attente. En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et vos alertes, cela fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire e que vous pensez de ce chapitre. En revanche, je vous préviens ma super bêta est indisponible pour le moment, donc il y aura certainement des fautes. **

**Allez bonne lecture^^**

Harry s'était rendormi peu de temps après le départ des deux hommes, encore patraque. Mais à son réveille, il se sentait parfaitement en pleine forme. Il se sentait même mieux qu'avant son arrivée chez les Dursleys.

Le brun voulant se lever eut le réflexe de chercher ses lunettes. Toutefois, c'est à ce moment là, qu'il s'aperçut de l'inutilité de son geste. En effet, il voyait très bien sans elles.

« _Waouh_ », pensa Harry assez heureux de cette nouvelle. « _C'est plus que pratique_ ».

Après s'être levé de son lit, il décida de s'examiner dans une glace.

« _Sait-on jamais, peut-être que la Purge n'a pas seulement transformée ma vue ! _». Il aperçut près de son lit, une longue psyché mis dans le coin, finement sculpté de décors floraux. Une feuille de papier était collée sur la glace. Harry la prit dans ses mains et y lut : **« J'ai pensai que tu serais curieux à ton réveil ! Ne te regardes pas trop dedans, ou tu risque de prendre la grosse tête !** ». Le mot était signé de Sven. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, à la lecture de la note et il décida d'étudier son reflet.

Mais, dès qu'il vit son reflet, Harry fut déçut. Il n'avait aucun changement physique. Il était identique à avant. Possédant toujours son mètre 70, il avait la même carrure svelte, limite chétive, et les mêmes cheveux bruns.

« _Pff, a quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je ne peux pas changer d'un claquement de doigts_ ».

Dépité, Harry passa sa main dans sa tignasse indisciplinée. C'est là qu'il remarqua ses oreilles. Le changement n'était certes pas flagrant, mais ses oreilles n'étaient plus arrondies. Il n'avait pas les oreilles aussi pointues que les elfes purs, mais, elles oscillaient entre l'arrondi et la pointe et montrait clairement son appartenance au peuple elfique.

« _Ca une petite touche de charme_ », pensa ironiquement le brun.

Alors qu'il se contemplait dans le miroir, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Harry fit un léger bond de surprise.

« Ah, tu dois être Potter, le demi-elfe ! ».

Harry se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. C'était un brun, aux yeux bleus électriques. Vu ses oreilles pointues, cela devait être un elfe pur. Il avait une apparence gracile et sa voix était mélodieuse. Pourtant, les traits de son visage (bien que magnifiques) étaient empli de haines et ses yeux semblaient lancés des éclairs, alors qu'ils se posaient sur Harry.

« Bonjour, oui je suis bien Harry… » Se présenta –t-il, ne relevant pas le terme de demi-elfe.

« Je m'appel Gabriel et retiens bien mon nom Potter ! Je suis le fils du roi et normalement tu me dois le respect. Sache que je me fiche totalement de ton ascendance. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te mettre au travers de mon chemin car je compte bien être le prochain roi. De toute façon, les elfes ne voudront jamais d'un demi-elfe comme roi ».

Sa tirade finie, il se retourna pour partir.

« Oh, et Potter, fais gaffe à tes fesses. Ici, c'est la loi du plus fort ! Et les faibles dans ton genre, je les écrasent ». Et il partit en coup de vent.

« Hé bien quel accueil ! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme lui ».

Le speech de l'autre elfe n'avait pas du tout perturbé le brun qui avait plutôt l'habitude de ce genre de menace avec l'héritier Malfoy. Alors que ses pensées s'égaraient vers le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, Sven interrompit ses pensées.

« Hé bien Harry, à qui penses-tu ? »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il répondit « Personne Sven, personne ! Au fait, j'ai fait l'aimable rencontre de Gabriel. Quelle personne charmante ! », Ironisa Harry.

« Ah laisse tomber, c'est un petit morveux qui se croit tout permis. Mais, méfies-toi de lui Harry, il a des partisans puissants. Bon cessons de parler de cela. Ca te dirait de voir tes appartements ? », Demanda Sven avec un sourire.

Le brun acquiesça et, sur ce, Sven et Harry empruntèrent la porte pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant un endroit magnifique. Il resta plusieurs minutes à contemplé le décor féerique qu'il avait devant lui. Le lieu se composait tout bonnement d'une forêt à perte de vue. Une forêt dense, mais d'une grande clarté. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers le feuillage se répercutaient sur les édifices. Et c'est cela qui rendait le décor magnifique.  
En effet, les bâtiments n'étaient pas de pierre ni de bois, mais d'une sorte de cristal très épais, presque comme de la glace. C'est pourquoi les rayons qui se répercutaient sur les édifices, illuminé la forêt.

Ce qui étonna Harry, c'est la plénitude qui semblait s'échapper de ce lieu. L'infirmerie se retrouvait à l'orée d'une petite cascade naturelle, où Harry aperçut quelques personnes en train de se baigner.

En face de lui, assez éloigné, se trouvait une sorte de palais, car l'édifice ressemblait au bâtiment des contes des milles et une nuit.

« C'est le palais des elfes. Là où tu vas vivre Harry ! »L'informa Sven qui avait suivit son regard.

« Au palais ? », s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Oui, n'oublies pas que tu es de sang royal. Qui dis roi, dis palais ou, du moins château ! En plus, tu es l'un des nôtres, ta place est là-bas ! Et puis, tu n'es pas n'importe qui non plus. »

« Ecoute, Sven, je veux être considéré normalement. J'en ai marre d'être exclu à chaque fois, d'être vu comme une bête de foire. Je ne pourrais pas aller ailleurs ? »

« Harry, fais le pour moi. En tant que frère du roi, je te le demande solennellement de venir vivre au palais ».

« D'accord, d'accord ! Pas la peine de s'agenouiller devant moi », rigola Harry alors que Sven s'était mis à ses pieds. Sven lui fit un sourire éclatant, ce qui fit rougir le brun. « _Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de rougir en sa présence ? _», se questionna le sorcier. « Attends, qu'à tu dis ? Frère du roi ? Tu m'avais caché ça Sven ! » Le réprimanda le brun.

« Non, je ne te l'ai pas caché, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de te le dire. Nuance mon cher ! » Répondit Sven avec son sourire. « Allez, on va voir tes appartements ? »

« Oui, allons-y, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu m'as préparé ».

Les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers le palais, à l'approche de celui-ci, plusieurs elfes saluèrent Harry, ou lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Le jeune homme répondait par des sourires embarrassés.

« Ne sois pas étonné de ta popularité Harry. Ici aussi, tu es quelqu'un de connu ».

« Mais, dis-moi, Sven, est-ce que les autres savent pour mes origines, heu, disons, royales ? », Lui demanda le brun assez gêné.

« Oh non, seulement la famille royale. Comprends que si cela ce savait, il risquerait d'y avoir un soulèvement et c'est ce que nous souhaitons éviter ».

« Mais, Elendil, il n'a pas peur de ma présence ? Je ne cherches absolument pas à prendre le pouvoir, mais je peut être vu comme une menace ».

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça Harry. Elendil est un elfe sage et il pense avant tout au bien être du peuple elfique ainsi que tous ceux qui résident au Refuge. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est plutôt de te méfier de mon neveu, qui lui est plus attiré par le pouvoir ! » Harry était étonné par le sérieux du visage du jeune homme. « Mais cessons de parler des sujets qui fâchent, allez rentrons ».

Les deux rentrèrent dans le palais et la Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper, un énorme « WOUAH ». Si d'extérieur l'édifice laissé penser être fait de glace, l'intérieur était indescriptible. En effet, on n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être enfermé dans un lieu mais d'être dehors, à l'air libre. En fait, le bâtiment était rempli d'arbres et de minis structures étaient accolées à eux, toute en ne cachant pas le décor. Les escaliers principaux, très large, qui paraissaient être en marbre, s'enroulaient autour d'un grand chêne centenaire et aboutissait sur une alcôve faite de feuilles.

« C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? » lui susurra Sven, au creux de l'oreille.

« Oui, c'est merveilleux. Mais pourquoi les arbres ? » Demanda le brun.

« Haha, Harry, ton innocence est magnifique. En fait, c'est l'habitat naturel des elfes, les arbres. Tu as ca dans les gènes. Regardes ta chambre est dans cette arbre » Sven lui indiqua un superbe saule pleureur situé plusieurs arbres après celui du roi.

Sven prit Harry par la taille et le poussa en avant, ils arrivèrent devant l'arbre en deux temps trois mouvements. «Saches que cet endroit est pour les invités. En ce moment, il n'y a personne donc tu peux choisir la chambre que tu veux. »

Harry commença à grimper les marches et il remarqua une chambre à chaque étage. Il décida de grimper et de prendre la chambre la plus haute. La porte était faite d'un rideau de feuille verte. Il le souleva et se retrouva au milieu d'une petite chambre, équipé juste du nécessaire. Un très grand lit se tenait au fond de la pièce, et au bout du lit, se trouvait un coffre en bois. Accolé au mur opposé se trouvait une petite armoire, finement travaillé, qui rappelait la psyché de l'infirmerie. Le tout était complété d'un bureau et d'une chaise. Harry nota la présence d'une autre porte, il l'ouvrit et remarqua que c'était la salle de bain.

« Cela peut paraître assez simple mais c'est très confortable. Et, puis, tu verras, après les journées que tu vas passer, tu n'auras qu'une envie, celle de t'allonger dans ce lit moelleux. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'adore. Et, puis, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« Tu dois te poser la question de pourquoi il n'y a pas de cuisine ? «

Harry rougit et dit assez gêner « En fait, cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! Mais maintenant, que tu le dit oui je me pose la question ».

« En fait, la communauté est très soudée, on mange ensemble, dans le réfectoire, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Tu dois forcément manger le matin et le soir avec la communauté, après pour le reste tu es libre. Tu viendra avec moi ce soir, comme ca tu te perdras pas ». Harry acquiesça aux paroles de Sven. « Allez, on y va ».

Alors que les deux revenaient sur leurs pas, Harry apostropha Sven sur la cascade a côté de l'infirmerie. Car Harry remarqua que les personnes de tout à l'heure étaient encore en train de se baigner et ce qui le frappa, c'est que ces personnes avaient de longues ailes transparentes collés dans leurs dos (« ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarquer avant » se dit Harry.).

Sven lui expliqua que cette cascade s'appelait la « fontaine aux fées » et que c'était leurs demeures. « Des fées ? Mais je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes mortes ? »

« Non, quelques unes, ont pu échappées à Grindelwald durant la Grande Guerre et après, elles décidèrent de rejoindre Abdoulaye au Refuge ! ».

« D'accord. Au faite, on va où là ? »

« On va voir Abdoulaye, il va t'expliquer ce qu'il prévoit pour toi ! ».

A peine l'elfe eut finit sa phrase qu'un brouhaha s'échappa, d'une bâtisse un peu plus loin.

Une petite foule de serviteurs et de gardes sortaient du bâtiment, tout en cachant une jeune femme à l'apparence extraordinaire.

Elle avait une chevelure d'un blond merveilleux, soyeux, où seul l'envie d'y faire glisser sa main, nous prenait quand on la voyait. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant, d'un bleu cyan, qui nous accrochait à son regard. Elle était grande, élancée, mais avait une allure de grâce avec sa longue robe blanche, qui semblait flotter autour d'elle. Le tout donné un effet irréel. En revanche, son visage, bien que très beau, était figé et aucunes émotions n'en ressortait.

Alors que la petite troupe s'avançait, le regard de la femme croisa celui de Sven et Harry. C'est alors qu'un éclat de curiosité traversa ses pupilles.

« Bonjour, prince Sven. » Sven lui retourna son bonjour avec un petit sourire. « Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Potter à côté de toi ? »

« Si, Lingaëlle. C'est bien lui ! »

« Alors bonjour Monsieur Potter. Ne me faîtes pas regretter la décision du conseil quand à votre venue ici. Je vous avoue que je n'étais pas forcément partisante sur le fait que vous rejoignait le Refuge. Mais, c'est à vous maintenant de me prouver que j'avais tord. Au revoir et bonne journée ».

Sur ce la reine veela, car c'était bien elle, s'éclipsa avec sa troupe.

« Hé bien, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu ici ! », murmura le Brun.

« Ne te prends pas la tête Harry ! C'est normal. Les gens d'ici n'ont pas l'habitude de voir de nouvelles têtes. Les gens vivent en communauté et acceptent mal l'arrivée de personnes n'ayant pas grandi au Refuge. Comprend que pour certaines de ces personnes, ce lieu est vu comme leur dernier havre de paix, dont notamment les veelas ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Lingaëlle est une chouette femme. Son rang l'oblige à être un peu plus … vieux jeu ».

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire tout en se dirigeant vers un immense terrain dégagé. Là, il y avait aucun arbre. Mais, une vingtaine de personnes étaient en train de s'entraîner.

« Voici notre terrain d'entraînement. Tu vas passer une grande partie de ton temps ici. Tiens, je vois Maître Abdoulaye, allons le rejoindre ».

Le regard du Brun se posait sur tout ce qu'il voyait : des elfes s'entraînant à sauter d'arbres en arbres de l'autre côté, des femmes veelas se transformant encore, d'un autre, des centaures galopant et encore d'un autre, des nains se bagarrant à coup de marteaux.

Au milieu de tout ça, se trouvait Abdoulaye, qui couvait le groupe d'un drôle de regard. Il se trouvait assis sur une énorme pierre (la seule du terrain, remarqua Harry).

Dès qu'il aperçut les jeunes elfes, son regard s'illumina et il se leva pour les rejoindre.

**Et voilà c'est finit pour cette fois ! Je vous promets de poster plus rapidement cette fois, sans doute dans deux semaines^^**


End file.
